twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is a vehicle that appears in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal: Head-On, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, Twisted Metal: Black, and Twisted Metal (2012). It is always depicted as a hearse, and is usually driven by someone of dark, vengeful, or gothic origin. It's Special Weapon has remained similar throughout the games it has appeared in. Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor Hearse / Shadow Driver: '''Mortimer '''Vehicle Type: Hearse Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2/5 Special Weapons: 4/5 *Soul Shadow: A screaming Soul Shadow that glides along the ground at a haunting speed. Pressing the firing button once releases the Soul Shadow, and pressing the button again detonates it. Do not fire this weapon while using turbos or you may fall victim to your own hellish destruction. Speed: '''3/5 '''License Plate: KREMAYTU ("Cremate you," a reference to the driver's occupation as a mortician) Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Think your sister's dolls are scary? You obviously haven't seen Shadow's "scary action figure"! Once fired, it moves along the ground towards your opponent. If you want maximum damage, score a direct hit. But if you're going to miss, press the Fire Weapon button button to immediately detonate it. It won't cause as much damage, but it's better than nothing! Driver: '''Mortimer '''Vehicle Type: '''Hearse '''Armor: '''6/10 '''Acceleration: '''5/10 '''Top Speed: '''4/10 '''Handling: '''6/10 '''Special Weapon: '''He launches a Grim Reaper that can be detonated at will. It is slightly homing and doesn't do much damage. Twisted Metal: Black Raven stole the hearse that delivered her friend from the funeral home to the cemetery. The Special Attack gained the hearse the name "Shadow". Firing the Special Attack launches an explosive "shadow" along the ground. It mysteriously travels towards its target as if controlled by dark occult powers. With the Special Attack fired, press the Fire Weapon Button L2 a second time and it will detonate in a fiery blast. Be on the look out for a secret Special Attack that shows Raven's true powers. '''Vehicle: Cadillac Funeral Coach 'Shadow' Driver: Raven Vehicle Type: Hearse Control: 7/10 Speed: 6/10 Armor: 6/10 Special Weapon: 6/10 * Shadow Burst: Shadow shoots out two violet fast orbs that must be detonated in order to hit someone. * Raven Gunner: Shadow's secret Special Attack is accessed by quickly pressing ↑ three time. Raven pops up and controls a 360 degree turret, much like Outlaw's Special Attack. Twisted Metal: Head-On This time Shadow returns as Mortimer Scharf having as a wish "to go back to eternal rest". His age shows as "Long Dead". Character Info Mortimer, a former caretaker of Wayward Souls, has long since gone back to rest in his coffin. One night, some kids are goofing around near Mortimer's grave. One of them reads the "Gone but not forgotten" inscription on the tombstone and drunkenly decides to see if that's true. They dig up the grave and wake up Mortimer. This upsets Mortimer as he finds he can't go back to sleep. Exhausted and desperate to go back to his eternal slumber, Mortimer enters Twisted Metal hoping Calypso can put him back to sleep. Special: '''Soul Shadow A violet projectile that explodes when triggered by pressing fire again. Its explosion can hit various enemies at the same time and can go through walls too. Twisted Metal (2012) '''Shadow returns in Twisted Metal (2012) and is still a hearse. This time, the vehicle features a black paintjob with red flames. Shadow's primary special "Coffin Bomb" works in the exact same fashion to the previous special's, press R2 (default) to fire and press it again to detonate an area-of-effect attack, the longer the casket travels, the more damage it will inflict. The "Coffin Bomb" can also be fired directly into enemies and will inflict maximum damage when a successful direct hit is landed. The secondary special, the "Remote Coffin Bomb" works very simliarly to the "Remote Bomb", which can be dropped in the enviroment and cooked. Cook the bomb long enough to to inflict major damage. Trivia *Shadow' s vehicle and Special attack virtually stay the same in all the games it was in. *According to Mortimer's ending in Head-On, the headstone says 1873-1910, hinting that Mortimer died at the age of either 36 or 37 years old. *With the exception of Small-Brawl, Mortimer is always accompanied by a raven, which is, incidentally, the name of the driver in Black. *In every game Shadow appears in, Shadow has always has a gothic appearance, most notably in TM: B. *Shadow's hearse (Mostly from TM2) is currently the longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. However, several trucks and other vehicle types are larger (Most notably Juggernaut.) *In every game (except for Head On), Shadow's motive has been revenge. *Shadow is the only vehicle whose drivers gets what he/she want in every game he/she appered in, without being tricked by Calypso. *Shadow, along with Axel and Tower Tooth, have 2 specials (prior to TM (2012)), while everyone else only has one. In TM:B, Shadow has the Raven Gunner and the Soul Shadow. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles